Astrid the outcast
by Gryffindorgirl746
Summary: Astrid Vali Hofferson is an outcast to her village. But seeing a certain Dragon Rider on an ice blue Deathly Nadder changes a part within her. All Astrid's POV!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

**I decided to make Astrid the outcast in this story.**

**Hiccup was taken with Valka by Cloudjumper to the Dragon Sancrutary 24 years ago, so Hiccup is a lot older then Astrid.**

**Astrid has an older sister: Asthera, she really plays a big role in the story if you want to know.**

**Good luck with reading!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>This, is Berk.<em>

_An island 12 miles north from hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death._

_We are a Viking tribe named the Hairy Hooligans and fitting in is everything in this village._

_There are good points, like the beautiful sunsets, the hunting, the fishing and the big forest._

_We've lived here for 7 generations, but all buildings are new._

_That's all because of the pests, and not just mouses or insects, no._

_We have..._

_...Dragons._

I woke up by the smell of fire.

There was another Dragon Raid going on outside her house.

And the house was on fire.

I ran out of my burning house, towards the smithy on Berk where my mentor Gobber would be.

_My name is Astrid Vali Hofferson, the 2nd daughter of Erik Hofferson and Frieda Hofferson néé Stefferson._

_I have an older sister named Asthera Valkyrie Hofferson, who would be 21 by now, and a younger brother named Allan Erik Hofferson, he's 16 now._

_My older sister is not in the village anymore, that's why I said would be and by now._

_She ran away 15 years ago when I was only 2 years old._

_I don't know where she is, but she had probably been the only one who would ever understand what I feel._

_You see, I am completely not welcome here._

_All because I'm an outcast._

_I dishonoured my family in the past by letting a dragon just fly away. __I was only 7!_

_And I know, Asthera wouldn't have been proud if I had killed that Monsterous Nightmare._

_She would've been really angry with me and never look back at me again._

_Asthera was nicknamed 'Asthera the Kind', which really suited her. She'd never hurt any human or dragon. She never judged._

_And I am Astrid the Useless, the non-Viking of Berk._

_It was just an honour to my lost sister, just to let people remember that we don't have to kill dragons._

I pass the houses where the other teens are putting out fire.

I didn't pay much attention to them, so I'll talk about them later.

As I run into the smithy, I see Gobber.

"Ah, Astrid. What nice from you to join our party!" he called.

"Who? Me? Nah, you know I can't kill 'em." I said back with sarcasm, altough it's the truth very much.

I started to sharp a sword, and I handed it to a Viking warrior, who ran with it into the battlefield.

'There's gonna be a lot of dragon blood split over the village, poor dragons.' I thought, seeing my uncle taking on a Skrill which tried to shoot lightning, but there was no lightning around, so it couldn't shoot.

_My uncle, Fearless Finn Hofferson, is a true Viking warrior who fights along side our Chief Stoick the Vast and warrior Viking Spitelout Jorgenson._

_Chief Stoick is the perfect Viking in Berk, no one is as perfect as he is._

_He really hates dragons, can't blame him much, because they took his wife Valka and his son Hiccup 24 years ago._

_They say he popped off a dragon's head when he was a baby._

_Do I believe it? Nah, not so much as the other teens._

_Anyways, I looked outside at the battlefield, seeing the fire brigade._

_There was Allan leading the group, the Thorston twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the know-it-all Fishlegs Ingerman the walking Dragon Enclopedia and of course Snotlout Jorgenson and his older sister Heather, Spitelout's children._

_Snotlout was the future Chief of Berk since Stoick hadn't remarried or anything like that at all._

_I looked at the dragons._

_Killing them means a lot in our tribe._

_A Nadder's head was enough to get anyone noticed. A Gronckle may be slow, but they're tough, taking one down takes courage. A Monsterous Nightmare is large big and really dangerous, you don't know what will happen, their temper is uncontrolable. A Zippleback had 2 heads, so your status dubbled when you killed one. A Hobblegrunt is rare and doesn't show up much. There's also a dragon with four heads, a Snaptrapper, that one really takes much courage._

_But there's one special dragon..._

"Night Fury! Get down!" a Viking man called and people started to run away.

A purple blast shot in right in front of my window.

_The Night Fury._

It was probably the last of it's kind and it never raided. It always showed up in the dark nights with a black figure on it's back. It looks like it only watched from afar.

I saw a Deathly Nadder in the light of the fire, seeing a tall figure standing on it's back.

I couldn't see the face because of the hood, but it was clearly an adult woman according to the clothes and the figure.

I stepped one foot outside of the door for a better look at the figure.

The female figure waved with an enormous axe, making dragon noises.

All dragons suddenly stopped, dropped the food they held onto the ground and they flew away, following the large black scaled Night Fury with green eyes who was also carrying someone on it's back.

I really couldn't see the figure on the Night Fury, it was way to dark and to far away.

The woman onto the ice blue coloured Nadder was a bit strange.

She had a hood over her head so her face was hidden, her arms were covered in leather gloves filled up with fur, the more-coloured boots were made of yak fur, her shoulders were protected by Gronckle Iron shoulderblades with pins, her solid red shirt with a high neckline was probably made of some material we didn't know, her pants were dark blue and there was a stripped brown leather skirt with pins on it, held up with a belt of Nadder spines.

Once I had a good view of the woman, she pulled the large axe back and the Nadder few in that direction, away from the village.

"Who. Was. That?" I asked myself.

The houses were still burning, but many Vikings were speechless.

"What the hell are we doing! We need to repair our village again!" my uncle called out.

Vikings started to move, back to their houses to put out the fire.

"Those demons are really not to stop aren't they?" my uncle asked the Chief. "And who and what was that one girl?"

"I don't know Finn, but I guess it was a Dragon Rider." the Chief replied.

'Dragon Rider?' I asked myself.

"A Dragon Rider?" my uncle asked.

"Someone who lives with those demons 24/7, day in day out. They're traitors to their tribes." the Chief replied and walked away.

'I really need to find out more about that woman.' I said to myself and went back home, but the house was almost burned down to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter_ 2: The Dragon Riders_

**Did you like it?**

**Reviews, Follows and Favorites are loved!**

* * *

><p>The next day was complete chaos.<p>

Some people, mostly the males, wanted our Chief to go after the Dragon Rider, but the most females wanted to stay and rebuilt the village first.

I didn't care and I was no part of the Vikings who had to rebuilt the village.

So that was the main reason I went into the forest with only a notebook, a pensil and a dagger on my belt.

The forest was amazingly green this time of year.

Anyone who wasn't familliar with this forest could be lost 'cause almost every tree is the same.

Oh, now I remember, I would talk to you about the other teens in my village. There are 6 teens beside me.

First up, my brother Allan. He's 16, his hair is just as blonde as mine but his ice blue eyes are a lot colder then mine. He always wears a solid ice blue top with spiky iron sholderblades, a red sleeveless vest, black pants and a belt of skulls. His boots are made of brown yak fur. Just as me, he wears a brown band around her head and white wrappings around his underarms.  
>My outfit looks like his, but I have a greenish-blue stipped top, no shoulderblades or a belt of metal skulls and my pants are dark blue plus I wear a red stripped skirt and no vest. The rest is much of the same.<p>

Second one, Fishlegs Ingerman. He's a bit of a nerd, he knows the Dragon Manual out of his head. Well, it's proof he has actual brains and that he uses it. Fishlegs is around 17 years old, has sea blue eyes and short blonde hair. He wears a big brown bear skin shirt with dark coloured pants and brown boots made of yak fur.  
>Fishlegs is really the only one who accepts me as who I am without ignoring me. So I help him sometimes with discovering the secrets of dragons.<p>

Third up, are the Thorston twins Ruffnut (girl) and Tuffnut (boy). They're both 17, have both long blonde hair (Ruff wears it in 3 braids and Tuff wears it loose) and both have stone grey eyes. Their clothes are very different.  
>Tuffnut wears darkish grey tunics with a black belt and a long black vest, which is just as long as his tunics. His pants are black and his boots are also brown and made of yak fur. He has light green wrappings around his underarms reaching till his wrists.<br>Ruffnut wears the same colour of tunics, but her coat is light green and just reaches over her breast. her pants are also black and her boots are exactly the same as her brother's. But unlike him, the wrappings around her underarms are black and cover a part of her hands too.  
>The twins are both pretty stupid and fight all the time, only agreeing if I blow something up again.<p>

Fourth up, is Heather Jorgenson, she's 18, has long wavy black hair in a braid to the left side of her head and her eyes are dark brown. She wears long dark brown tunics with long light brown sleeves, dark brown pants and dark brown yak fur boots.  
>She has that Viking roughness I really don't have, the reason I'll never be able to kill a dragon. And by the way, I think Heather is a bit of a bitch.<br>Oh, and she has a big crush on my brother. I almost forgot to mention that.  
><strong>(Think about Heather from Dragons television series.)<strong>

The last one is Heather's younger brother Snotlout, he's 17 too. His black hair is short and his eyes are dark brown too. He Always wears a green shirt with a black coat over it, dark grey coloured pants and black yak fur boots. He has wristbands covering his underarms.  
>Snotlout is in a few words said a 'true' Viking man, he has the beefy arms, the guts and the glory, and of course the straight to kill a dragon.<br>Oh, and he has a crush on my younger sister Ayla.

Enough about them.

I look around and I see I've walken very far into the forest.

"Must be almost noon." I guess by the stand of the sun.

Then I heard a sudden roar.

I hided myself behind a tree and looked the way the roar came from.

There was a dragon.

That dragon I saw, was the Night Fury.

It's scales were jet black and it's eyes luminous green. The tail was long, the wings were bit, it had four legs and it was built for it's fast speed into the sky.

But the dragon had a leather saddle on it's back and it was making it's way to Raven's Cove.

After the Night Fury was into the cove, I dared to get closer.

I hided myself behind a stone and looked over it into the cove.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

Better said: who.

It was the Dragon Rider from last night and her ice blue Deathly Nadder.

But the Dragon Rider didn't wear the hood to cover up her face.

I could see her: she had long blonde hair braided to the left side of her head, her eyes were warmly ice blue with some shade of Scauldron light green and her face looked very kind and carrying without any freckles.

And there was a man with them.

That man wore a light brown leather armor with black leather shoulder blades, orange dragon symbols on his shoulder and one on his chest and there were brown leather straps to keep it all together. On his hip hang some kind of metal weapon I did not even know what it was.

I looked at the man's face, seeing his forest green eyes and his messy auburn brown hair.

He petted the Night Fury on it's snout before taking the woman's hands.

"Asthera, are you a 100 per cent sure you did the right thing last night?" the man asked.

I shaked my head. Did that man just call that woman Asthera? Like my older sister? Of course there are more Viking girls with that name, but it could be since her hair and eyes were almost the same colours as mine and Allan's.

"I had to, Hiccup." the woman named Asthera said.

"You always have to be stubborn like that don't you?" the man, who apparantly was named Hiccup, asked and pulled Asthera against him before kissing her. "That's what I truly love about your character."

"Hiccup, as soon as your mom arrives here, we need to talk to the Chief." Asthera said. "So prepare yourself."

"Yeah, right. Just be careful." Hiccup said.

I turned away and ran back to the village, silently.

Maybe that woman is my long lost sister and she's coming back to Berk with her boyfriend and his mother. Maybe there is a happy ending for me in sight!

I will not only hope, cause hope can be false.

No, I have to see who they are.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Voyage to the North_

**This takes place 2 months later on Berk.**

* * *

><p>I was working in the forge, sharping my own axe, as my father Erik came in.<p>

"Dad?" I asked. "What are you even doing here?"

"You need to go pack your stuff." my father ordered.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked, not knowing what he was planning now.

"Some of us will go on the dragon hunt Chief Stoick has planned and he somehow picked you to go with him on the expedition. Pack light. When you're done, go to the docks." my father replied and just walked away.

I looked at my axe, seeing it was sharp enough and I went home to pack a 2 sets of clean clothes, the shade for my axe and my notebook and pensil.

With my bag, I walked to the docks just as my dad told me to do.

I saw not many Vikings, only 2 boats could be filled.

So that meant some villagers between the ages of 15 and 65. All of the others would have to stay home.

I knew everyone who would go on the expedition: Chief Stoick the Vast himself, his right hand man Gobber the Belch who was also my teacher in blacksmithing, my uncle Fearless Finn Hofferson, Spitelout Jorgenson, Ack Stefferson, my brother Allan, Fishlegs Ingerman, that bitch of a Heather Jorgenson and of course the Heir of Berk himself: Snotlout Jorgenson.

I was stuck with the teens of my village in that boat, and I had only Fishlegs to talk to.

The rest of the time I killed with drawing and writing in my notebook.

* * *

><p><strong>A week after the departure...<strong>

* * *

><p>It was an early cold but beautiful morning.<p>

I looked towards the direction we were sailing to, seeing an enourmous mountain of ice.

I looked at the water, which was part of frozen, but the ships could sail right through it.

"Uhm..? Where are we?" I asked myself.

"I don't know." Fishlegs replied as he came standing next to me. "But what IS THAT?"

"An enormous ice mountain." Allan replied like it was logical.

I narrowed my eyes and I saw a dragon flying through a hole in the ice.

"Wait a minute! I saw a dragon flying in there! We found the nest!" I cheered.

"That's ridicules!" Heather said. "We never found it before and now we would've found it because we sailed north instead of east?"

"It could be that our Chief was just going in the wrong direction." Fishlegs said. "Making faults is human."

"I agree with Fishlegs." I said, looking back at the mountain.

"Well, I kinda have to agree with Fishlegs too." Snotlout said.

I see the boat with the warriors going on land.

Our boat was the last one to go on land.

When we all were on the 'beach', Ack Stefferson called the Chief.

"Chief! We found an entrance. But it's very small, only smaller Vikings can go in." Ack said.

Everyone looked at me.

I knew that was coming since I'm the smallest Viking within the tribe, even my younger brother is taller than I am.

"Okay, I'll go in. But what do I need to do?" I asked.

"Just tell us what you're seeing in there. When you have discribed it, you come out and the Chief will ram a bigger hole in that ice." my dad replied. Many other Vikings agreed with the idea.

"Okay." I said and I walked through the hole.

It was indeed very tiny, but since I'm small and fast, I didn't need to watch out where I walked.

Then, I found the most beautiful landscape ever.

The grass was amazingly green and all the ice was perfectly shaped.

Dragons flew everywhere, not noticing me.

"It's beautiful!" I breathlessly said, looking down into the cove.

There I saw an enormous white dragon in the lake.

It spotted me and stood up.

I bumped with my back against the ice wall as I tried to step back.

It looked at me with it's blue eyes.

I was filled with fear, but then it let out a small cloud of snow.

The snow landed on my hair and on my shoulders.

"Whoa!" I said and I smiled to the enormous dragon.

"Astrid? Are you there?" that was the Chief.

"There are not many words to describe what I'm seeing, Chief Stoick." I said. "It's in one word beautiful! You really should see this!"

"Dragons?" the Chief asked.

"Uhm... about that... an enormous not dangerous dragon is standing in front of me. And it's NOT trying to kill me at all!" I called out, not trying to scare the big white dragon.

"How can a dragon not go for the kill?" I heard Gobber's voice ask.

"I don't know, but this dragon is extremely gentle although it's so big." I said.

I stepped closer to the enormous white dragon and streched out my right arm to touch it's nose.

But the ice wall behind her broke 'cause it was rammed by the Chief.

And he saw the enormous dragon.

"What the hell is that?!" he asked.

I pulled back my hand in a fast move as my Chief yelled.

"No need to be angry." a soft femine voice said as the other 7 Vikings beside the Chief entered the ice cove too.

"Who is there?" Chief Stoick asked, looking around..

I looked up, seeing the hooded woman again who protected us 9 weeks ago after that raid. But she didn't have her hood on and she sat on the wing of her Deathly Nadder which stood on a large rock. I knew her name was Asthera, but I had to know if she was just another woman named Asthera or my older sister who ran away 15 years ago.

I saw her round face with carring ice blue eyes, a kind smile and long blonde hair that was braided to the left side of her head.

Everyone followed my gaze and they saw Asthera too.

"Who the Hell are you?" the Chief asked.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you." Asthera replied and climbed down the rocks in a flash.

In the sunlight, her hair was even more blonde than it looked in the shadows, and that had already been really blonde.

"Who says I wouldn't believe?" Chief Stoick asked.

"Well, a few people who know you, sir Stoick the Vast." Asthera replied.

"How do you know my name?" the Chief asked.

"I have so my sources." Asthera replied with a kind tone in her voice.

Well, I have got to say, I really like this lady named Asthera, although I've got no idea who she really is.

* * *

><p><strong>Any ideas for what should happen next? Or do you have any ideas for Hiccup and Asthera's future children?<strong>

**Please leave a review for me to read.**

**Thank you for reading this!**

**Leaving a review would be nice!**

**-****Gryffindorgirl746**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The other Dragon Riders_

**Any names for Hiccup and Asthera's children?**

**Maybe some spoilers from HTTYD 2 in this chapter, but only global spoilers.**

* * *

><p>Ashtera was leading us deeper into the ice cove, showing the dragon center.<p>

"This is the dragon center. Here we look at the dragon's injuries." she told, pointing at a few corridors in stone.

"We?" the Chief asked.

"Indeed I'm not the only one living here. We're with 5 people here: me, my husband, my mother-in-law, my husband's adopted brother and his wife." Asthera replied.

I looked at the dragon center.

Out of the corridor came a tall and skinny but muscled man in an armor of light brown leather but the top was black, just as the helmet he had on his head.

Asthera saw him coming too. "And this is my husband, Hiccup." she introduced him.

This Hiccup took off his helmet, revealing a handsome male face with luminous forest green eyes, a little bit of freckles near his nose and his hair was darkend auburn brown.

"Nice to meet all of you. Please follow us to our home, I'm sure my mother will like visitors." Hiccup said. "Everyone is welcome. The only thing you have to watch out for is my dragon Toothless, but he won't harm you if you don't draw your weapons."

"I can guarantee I won't draw my axe. But I'm not sure yet about my fellow Vikings here." I said.

"Staying calm may help." Asthera said. "C'mon Stormfly!"

The ice blue Deathly Nadder appeared and roared.

"I'll tell mom about or visitors so she can prepare." Hiccup said and jumped on Stormfly's back, into the saddle.

"Of course, I'll lead them to the house." Asthera said before Hiccup took off.

I watched the male Dragon Rider take off to a higher place into the cove where I saw more dragons.

"C'mon, follow me." Asthera said and she jumped over rocks to a higher platform, she was really light and quick on her feet and she had done things like that before.

I followed her easily since I inhired the ability of being quick and light on my feet, and that was a real Hofferson ability.

The vast Vikings under us had a bit trouble with Climbing it, even Heather had troubles with it through she isn't so vast at all but completely the opposite.

Allan could climb the rocks also pretty fast, but not as fast as I did.

"I see being light and quick is an adventage here in this cove." I said.

"It is. It's all about being some kind of dragon yourself." Asthera told me. "You can't live here the Viking way, you have to be smart and quick minded, think about everything can help a lot."

Then my eyes fell on the Nadder spine belt she wore.

There was some kind of coin on it, looking like a family crest.

Asthera saw I was looking at it. "That's the family crest of my husband's family, he gave it to me on our wedding. I carry his crest and he carries mine to symbolize our marriage."

"It's amazing! That must have taken a lot of time. It has amazing details, did your husband made it?" I asked.

"He did, he's an amazing blacksmith. He also made my shoulderblades." Asthera replied.

"That guy must really love you." Allan said.

"Don't be rude!" I warned my brother.

"I'm not being rude!" Allan said.

"Can somebody please help us?" Fishlegs asked from beneath us. "We really can't get up."

"Of course, no problem at all." Asthera replied and let out a Gronckle dragon call.

The brown boulder classified dragon came and picked up Fishlegs, putting him down on the platfor before landing.

"Isn't she cute?" I asked Fishlegs.

Fishlegs looked into the Gronckle's yellow eyes with wide black pupils. "Yeah, she is. Why did we never see this before?" he asked.

"That's probably because the dragons who raid your village are under the control of an evil Alpha dragon." Asthera replied. "Dragons are only influenced by their Alpha. The Alpha of this Nest is kind and carrying, he would never let humans get harmed by the dragons in this Sancrutairy."

"So, it's all about the Alpha dragon in a Nest?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes. If you defeat the Alpha, the dragons will be in their normal state once again and show their gentle and intelligent side." Asthera replied.

"Uhm... could you help us too?" Chief Stoick asked.

"For sure, sir Stoick." Asthera replied and let out another dragon call, but this call was much deeper.

A dark red Rumblehorn appeared, replying Asthera's call.

"Meet Skullcrusher." Asthera said.

My Chief looked at the Rumblehorn before he was picked up by the dragon and put on the platform right next to Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"How did you do that?" my Chief asked.

Asthera chuckled, then she called more dragons who picked up the other Vikings to put them on the next platform.

Then she turned to our Chief. "If you put trust in a dragon, and they trust you back, there's nothing they wouldn't do for you. My husband's bond with his dragon is special and it's way above my bond with him or his bond with his mother, the right dragon for a human ships an unbreakable bond no one and nothing can destroy." Asthera said and walked to the next stairs, which were normal and made of ice. "And here you must mind your steps."

We all followed her to a house made in stone. The dragons all had an apart cage in the stone wall where their given name and species was written right above it.

I read the names: Cloudjumper (Stormcutter), Toothless (Night Fury), Stormfly (Deathly Nadder), Trapcatcher (Rumblehorn) and Marshall (Hubblegrunt).

Then a masked woman in leather came out of the house. The helmet had the form of a dragon's head, large dragon fangs came out of the helmet, making some kind of crown, and it was painted all light blue except for the eyes, they were black. The top the masked dragon lady wore was made of brown leather with some light blue paint stripes on her right shoulder and arm, and the flamy red cape waving behind her made her look like a ghost with all the cuts and holes on the bottom. The woman's pants were all black leather, so were her boots. Her gloves looked like claws and covered most of her hand except for her fingertops.

"Asthera." the woman kindly said from behind the mask, which was a bit strange, the voice sounded much deeper from behind that mask. "You better can go inside."

Then Asthera's husband, Hiccup, ran up on the scene with horror on his face.

"What's going on?" Asthera asked.

"Asthera, it may be the best we're going inside. I will tell you..." Hiccup tried, but Asthera turned to the dragon lady.

"I want to know where this is all about. Where is all this heist about? Did I do something wrong?" Asthera asked.

That woman was really stubborn, I think that's why her husband loves her so much, all men like stubborn ladies.

I looked at the Vikings who were with me, all of them murmered things I couldn't understand.

Then the woman with the horny mask took off her mask, revealing her egg-shaped head with luminous aqua eyes and long auburn brown hair with a few hairs which started to become grey.

Our Chief dropped his axe and the adults all just stared at the woman.

Hiccup whispered something in Asthera's ear, something she shocked of.

"V-V... Valka?" was the Chief's reaction, just staring at the woman.

"Mom, I think it's the best to get Eret and Maeva." Hiccup said.

"Better let Asthera do that, she's really in shock." Valka said.

And with that, Asthera ran into the house, coming back with a man and a woman who were in their ending 20ies.

This man, who had to be Eret, had short black hair, brown eyes, kind of a big nose, some blue tribal tatoo on his chin, his tunics were made of red and white leather used through each other, his pants were dark blue and he wore a vest made of fur, just as his boots. **(Same Eret as from HTTYD 2)**

The woman, Maeva, had long flamy red hair braided down her back till her waist, her eyes ice blue and her clothes were also made of leather, but dark brown leather, but her gloves were made of Changewingskin and the belt of spikes were clearly spikes of a Whispering Death.

The Chief's jaws hang open pretty far from what I could see. But then he got angry, as always as he didn't aprove with something.

"Probably going to yell." Hiccup whispered, and he was right about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, cliffhanger!<strong>

**What should Stoick say? Should anything special happen?**

**Let me know if you think so!**

**Gryffindorgirl746**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: The True Side of Dragons  
><em>

**What should happen in the next chapters? **

**Has anyone names for Hiccup and Asthera's kids?**

* * *

><p>I held my hands over my ears as the Chief's booming voice filled the whole Sanctuary.<p>

"WHY ARE YOU LIVING WITH THESE DEVILS!? DOESN'T YOUR FAMILY MATTER?!" he yelled at the woman named Valka.

"You are not the one who will tell me what to do." Valka calmly said. "I am a free spirit for if you don't remember. And I have all rights to live with these dragons, they never harmed us and we never harmed them."

"Stoick." Gobber said. "Better let it go, there's nothing you can change about her lifestyle."

"Gobber is right Stoick." Valka commented. "Better leave us on our own."

Stoick grumbled.

I watched Valka stepping towards the Chief of Berk.

"I live how I want to live. I have seen a dragons' true sides, their gentle side, their kind side. They're not the monsters you think they are, just watch and learn." Valka said, signing to Hiccup.

Hiccup let out a dragon's roar.

A black scaled Night Fury with large wings and a large tail sticked his head out of the stable.

The Night Fury jumped each step it took towards Hiccup, it's green eyes filled with joy.

"See? That's how a dragon can appear to be." Valka said, smiling.

Suddenly, I felt a hot dragon's breath in my neck.

Slowly I turned around...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the extreme shortness, but I lost my inspiration for this story.<strong>

**This won't be discontinued, I just have to get some ideas to my mind.**

**Please review!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Sorry  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

**_I'm very sorry, but I have ran out of inspiration. Someone may adopt this story if he or she wants to._**

**_I tried to do some more chapters, but I failed because of schoolwork._**

**_Sorry for this, and I hope you guys understand it._**

**_Goodbye my readers!_**

**_-Gryffindorgirl746_**


End file.
